Misadventures Of A Makeup Artist
by KitWritesShit
Summary: [ first ever fanfiction, oc x ? superstar, FaBreeze] Katherine Quinn is just a makeup artist who lucked into the lucrative job of doing hair makeup and the occasional massage for the WWE roster. This is kind of her journey through the craziness that is the backstage of WWE, guided by her self appointed 'guardians' Fandango Tyler Breeze. What could possibly happen, right?
1. Fandango & Breeze

**Notes: 'Kay, so.. I rp with the character used in this story, Katherine Quinn, on Tumblr. I'm not quite sure how, but this turned into a fanfiction and yes, Katherine is sort of a self insert. I've never actually written fanfiction before, just one shots (and 99.9 percent of those are sinning ones) so this is me attempting a fanfiction? I have no idea where this will go, but.. It hit me at about 10 am and after writing it down, a little editing, here it is. I have no idea who her pairing will be, but I know that FaBreeze are going to be her self appointed 'guardians' / 'protectors'. For those curious, I'll post her bio on my author description I guess?**

 **Here goes nothin, y'all. If names for a pairing hit you, by all means, feel free to speak up! Again, this is my first honest to god attempt at writing anything longer than a multi shot mini series ,and it's the first thing I've written that wasn't really requested too.**

* * *

ONE

I knew going into the job that I'd be working with semi celebrities and due to that, I think I conditioned myself accordingly. I told myself a thousand times that no, I wasn't going to fit in with them, I was just Katherine Quinn , hair and makeup and occasional masseuse.

All I really wanted was to get away, get out of Lubbock. Trent's death was still fresh on my mind even though I lost him 2 years prior.. I just.. Everywhere I looked, I saw him. Everything I did, I felt him. Even our little house was too painful to be in. So when my daddy got me the chance of a lifetime –largely in part to some wrestlers he used to know back when he was in developmental- I'd have been an idiot not to take it.

I thought about what lie ahead as I walked across the parking lot in the light rain to the hotel lobby. I'd literally just finished coaching myself through a mini meltdown when I felt a tap to my shoulder. I turned to find one of the guys from the roster, Tyler Breeze, standing there with some of the contents of my bag with a broken zipper in his hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled the word quietly, meeting his eyes for maybe 2 seconds at best. My heart was hammering away in my chest and I reminded myself that sure, it was excitin right now, but in a few weeks? The novelty would wear off.

I've been around pro wrestlers my whole life.. Well, kinda. My father wrestled in the old developmental territory for either WWF or WCW way back when and to escape my mother and her vicious temper and the way she lashed out at me for pretty much existing, he'd take me on the road with him a lot. So, I told myself then, I should be used to being around them. It shouldn't be a big deal to me.

' _It's not the fact that they're pro wrestlers, Kat and you know it. It's the fact that 90 percent of the men are bigger than you and that kinda scares you because you dated some real assholes before you married Trent and lost him. You know what size and temper can do to you first hand.'_ – my lovely brain at it again, reminding me just how scary the male species could get when they chose.

I took the pile of clothing from him and thanked him again. He stood there and finally, he asked the question…. "You don't want an autograph or a selfie or something?" he flashed a mega watt smile that I'm sure would've dropped most girls panties and I shook my head quietly. "I,umm, no?" I turned away, turned back to the desk clerk, slipping him the card I'd been given by one of the show's owners to book my room when the plane landed.

I turned back around to find the man still standing there, only now, there was another guy –Fandango, I think – , standing with him.

"Do you know who we are?" Fandango asked, staring me down, giving me a slightly more creepy than cocky smirk. I trailed my fingers through messy brownish red hair and studied him and admitted, "Are you two actors or somethin? Otherwise, no."

"We're professional wrestlers. You were on a plane full of them earlier." Tyler spoke up, giving a smug look. "I don't get to watch much."

"Yet you're one of us?"

"What? Me? Noooo.. I don't have half the pain tolerance y'all do. I'm hair and makeup and I do massages. I mean I've watched a lot more of it lately and some of the stuff y'all do looks painful as hell. And me being a klutz, it wouldn't end well for me if I went tryin. I'll stick to the occasional fist fight." I answered, giving a little laugh at the end.

The two shared a look and chuckled.

"I'd watch out for the rest of the guys because they will eat you right up." Tyler remarked as Fandango nodded, giving me a smile as he added, "Especially with that cute little accent."

"I'll take that into advisement." I answered, managing a smile.

"Just think of us as your big brothers.. You'll see a lot of us anyway. Everybody knows we are clearly the best looking men on the roster. Have to keep these faces made up and our hair groomed accordingly." Tyler told me and all I could do was nod.

"We'll see you around later." Fandango added as the pair vanished into the crowd. I stood there, hand in my hair, utterly confused by what happened. I ultimately shrugged it off and grabbed my stuff, slipping my earphones in, making my way across the lobby.

I think when I got off on my floor, went into my actual hotel room, I was in shock. One room was probably bigger than the entirety of my little cabin back in Lubbock. "This is huge." I muttered to myself as I took a fruit from the basket, taking a bite.

I raised a brow when my door was knocked on and I opened it to find the same two men from the lobby standing there in swimming trunks. "No sense in sitting up here all day."

"I'll be fine."

"Just come on! It's a pool and it's not like either of us will bite." Tyler gave a confident grin as Fandango added, "You're better off coming with us. We'll just keep on until you give in anyway. This was decided while we were on the plane and we saw you. I have to admit, I'm shocked you're not a new Diva or a valet, but hey, you do your thing."

"I'd break the camera if I were in front of it." I managed a laugh, the sound was foreign to my lips.

"You're better off giving in. And you're better off going places with us at first.. Because the guys on the roster, they can be horndogs." Tyler explained, giving me a laughing smirk as he spoke, as his gaze settled on Fandango.

"Total horndogs. If you're with us, we can tell you which ones are and which ones aren't." Fandango finished, adding quickly, "Besides.. You are the one responsible for keeping us looking sexy. We can't let you just stumble around blindly to figure things out for yourself, can we?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little and shake my head. "Okay, let me grab a pair of shorts and a shirt or something."

"She's so cute, isn't she?" Tyler laughed as Fandango chuckled and added, "That she is."

I went to change and emerged a few seconds later, the two men raising a brow at my ancient Nirvana shirt that was so stretched it was literally sliding off of one shoulder, my cut offs and the fact that I was barefooted.

"You weren't kidding."

"Nope… Look, I'm real pale so there's no way in shit anyone wants to see that and be blinded. Plus, I'm a little less aesthetically pleasing than either of you." I pointed out patiently, the two men shaking their heads as Fandango ruffled my hair and Tyler said quietly, "She really has not one honest clue."

"Huh?"

"Nothing.. Not a thing…"

"What are we calling her, Fandango?"

"Well, her check in sheet said Katherine… Too formal.." Fandango smiled as Tyler and then they both smirked and said at once, "Kitten.. Or Kat."

"I like that!"

I looked up at both males, a brow raised, my teeth grazing my lower lip.. Something told me that I was not just going to be able to fade quietly into the background.. For a moment I honestly felt like a stray cat someone just went to the shelter and adopted.

I mean not in a bad way, just like… I've never really been chosen for anything?

We made our way down to the hotel's pool and the two of them dove in while I sat on the edge, dangling my feet in the water.

"Get in!"

"Come on!"

I gave a pleading look and tried to beg off, but the two men managed to scoop me off the pool's edge and into the water after warning me to hold my nose. I surfaced, teeth chattering, splashing at the two. They were splashing back and for a few minutes, I remembered what it felt like to actually just have fun…

Maybe taking this job was exactly what I needed…

Either way, I had this feeling.. It was going to be one hell of a ride for me.


	2. First Night Of Work

**Notes: 'Kay, so.. I threw a man or two into this chapter, Baron and AJ I think? Also, Katherine makes her first actual enemy.. yes, she's going to have them, ;P. I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm just going wherever the story takes me, to be honest.  
**

* * *

ONE [CONTINUED]

I'm gonna make a mental note… Never let Fandango or Tyler Breeze be time keeper for anything. We wound up almost 5 minutes late to the arena, which might have been fine with them and stuff, but I've never really been late to anything if I didn't have a damn good excuse. The backstage area was slammed and I literally felt my breath leave my body as we made our way through the crowd and to what I assume was to be my little 'office' while we were in town. Tyler and Fandango were talking a mile a minute and I was just sort of being pulled along between them, absorbing what I could of what they said. We turned a corner and I collided with a taller blonde woman.

"Excuse me? But you could watch where you're walking."

I eyed her, brow raised. She was the one walking while texting. I snorted in derision and she raised a brow and leaned in, "You think that's funny?"

"Hilarious, sugar, considerin you were the one who walked right into me." I stood my ground even though my heart was hammering away in my chest like crazy.

' _What the hell was I thinking,_ I thought to myself, _this bitch could probably kill me with her thighs! This, Katherine.. Your mouth is the very reason you wind up in serious never ending shit.'_ but I calmly stared her down.

She looked from Fandango to Tyler and back at me before cackling like some old hen or something. I almost told her exactly what she sounded like, with that manly laugh of hers, but instead, I just smiled and nodded when she said calmly, "If I were you, new girl.. I wouldn't get on my bad side."

"And if you were smart, Charlotte," Fandango spoke up calmly, "you'd watch your mouth.. Because Kitten here? She can make you look shittier than you already do."

Tyler chuckled and told Fandango, "Good one, babe."

"I know, right?"

"That really was a good one." I commented, holding the blonde woman's gaze, my hand in my hair as I looked up at her. If she thinks I won't take her ass outside and have a good old fashioned fist fight, she's stupid as hell. I might not be able to fight in the ring but I'll throw fists if I have to. Hell, I grew up defending myself when my daddy was going through withdrawls and trying to get off the pain pills and the booze that he relied on after his dream ended due to an injury.

She might beat my ass but I'm damn sure going to leave a mark and let her know I've been there, make no mistake.

"Oh so you have jokes now, Kitten?" the blonde snorted again.

"What's the joke, hon? Your face?" I mentally kicked myself.. A third grader could've come back to that remark better, what the hell was I even thinking right now? Jesus, only an employee for a day and already, I'm making my first enemy.

And naturally, she's the top girl on the Divas roster.

' _Katherine? You maybe wanna shut that little mouth, girl. You are every bit the simpering idiot your momma says you are. She could KILL YOU.'_ my brain gently scolded me.

"You think you're so cute."

"Not really, no. Just not really into putting up with shit from people like you. Now if you'll excuse me, " I stepped around her, nodding to Tyler and Fandango, glaring at the blonde woman all the while, "I'm late for work."

"Burn."

"Do you want some ice for that, maybe, Charlotte?"

"Okay, guys, seriously? Not either one of you could tell me, "Oh maybe you shouldn't piss off Divazilla? She could kill you with her thighs?" I whined as we stepped into the area I'd be doing hair and makeup in.

"You handled it well." Tyler observed, giving an amused grin.

"I nearly got my ass beaten." I groaned as I lightly banged my head on a tabletop after sitting down in front of it.

They were laughing and I was just sitting there dreading my next run in with the damn woman. I pouted at the two and started to set up my workspace as Tyler looked through my boxes. He held up my wedding photograph and asked with wriggling brows, "So there's a mister?"

I took it quickly, shaking my head quietly.. "Not anymore.."

"Oh? What happened?" Fandango was listening intently. I sighed and bit my lower lip and said gently, "I really don't want to talk about it.. Girl meets boy, they fall in love, boy decides to play hero and dies." I gave them the briefest version I could bare. God knows there's more to Trent's death, but even after two years, I just… I can't even really say his name without my heart pure hurting.

They sighed and gave a knowing nod, both apologizing, which I sensed was a rare thing for both males, so I accepted with a smile and then said "It's no offense, y'all.. I just.. I can't deal with thinking about it."

"Totally understood."

"Won't mention him again.. But if you want to talk about him, Kitten.." Tyler extended the invitation and I sighed and nodded. I always hate telling people about losing Trent because they either pity me or immediately think that they should try shoving me at the nearest single man to 'fix me'.. And I'm just not so sure I should even be fixed.

To quote a favorite movie of mine, Hope Floats, "When it comes to my love life, I oughta be surrounded by little orange cones and lots of caution tape." because that is exactly how mine was before Trent… After him, I just… it's non existant. I don't think I'll ever really get over it. When you go through so much with one other person, when you bond the way Trent and I did, you're reluctant to let anybody that close to you ever again.

Thank God they changed the topic a few minutes later, grabbing my list of 'clients' for the night as they commented about each one so I wouldn't be totally dark about the person when they came in. Fandango snickered and then said "Baron Corbin gets makeup? Yeah, I can see it, he needs it."

"No way, give me that!" Tyler took the list and then clucked his tongue and pointed to a name.

John Cena.

"If you even breathe on him wrong, Nikki Bella will be looking for your head on a spit.. So if he flirts, ignore him.. Because trust me, Kitten… he will flirt. He flirts with anyone who has tits and an ass."

I gave a laugh and then said with a smile at both men, "I'll keep that in mind.. Don't y'all have matches to get ready for? I'll touch up your hair and then you both gotta go. Or that scary lookin boss of yours is probably going to pitch a bitch."

"Levesque? Like I'm worried about him."

"Trust me, Kitten.. the man has much bigger problems."

"I'll bet." I muttered, laughing and shaking my head as Tyler sat down and I started to fix his hair for him, giving him a laugh when he sat there in the mirror admiring himself for at least 5 minutes after. "Okay, Mr. Sexy.. It's Fandango's turn." I told him as he finally got out of the chair.

"Magic! Our old hair stylist never just got what I wanted done to my hair!"

"I told you, Breeze, there was something about this one." Fandango smiled as he slid into the chair and told me, "Do what you think works."

I set to work on his hair, touching up a bruise he'd gotten in a fight the week before and then they were off, promising to come back when their match was over and see how I was doing.

This left me to just sort of sit there and wash in the fact that yes, I was actually working as a makeup artist and hair stylist for a mega wrestling company. I was still shocked at actually lucking into the job, all honesty.

I'd just turned on the radio to a local country station, humming along to Girl In A Country Song as I moved around the room when the door opened and a male voice called out, "Anyone in?"

"Back here!" I called out, straightening myself up a little. AJ Styles walked in, he gave me a smile and then said "You're not Danielle."

"She quit. I'm the new girl." I answered, tilting my head slightly to one side as I looked up at him and asked, "So.. Hair? Makeup? Massage?"

"The last one, actually. I have this kink in my shoulder." AJ admitted as he slid his blue t shirt up and over his head and I immediately reminded myself NOT to gape like an ass. I was gonna have to get used to the men who came in here… Even though damn near all of 'em looked like Greek or Roman or even Norse gods or something.

If I wasn't so hell bent on going it alone…

The thought made me laugh softly and AJ smiled and then asked, "What's funny?"

"Just thinkin."

"Oh?" he asked, sliding onto the table so I could massage his shoulders. I rubbed massage oil onto my hands, blowing on it to warm it with the warmth of my breath. I started to rub his shoulders and he groaned.

"You really did need a massage." I assessed as he groaned again and muttered something I couldn't make out. I finished his massage and he stood and then said with a grin, "Thank you. I'm definitely going to be in here a lot."

"I'll see you around, AJ." I answered as I held out his t shirt and then turned to straighten my work area. I'd sat back down with a book when the door burst open and two women talking noisily walked in, sitting down.

Becky Lynch introduced herself first and I smiled at her, nodding to the makeup chair. We got into a conversation about Texas and Scotland and she seemed pretty nice. The girl with her, Paige, went next and I couldn't stop laughing, she was telling me about the producers of a reality show letting her get her hands on a tazer.

"And sh'e is ta last 'ne who needs ta get a bloody taser!"

"And I know who I'll be staying away from when she gets her hands on one." I laughed as they walked out, leaving me alone again. I turned on the little television set in the room and found that it was showing the match currently going on out front.

I started to get into the show, yelling like I used to when I actually got time to watch WWF and WCW as a kid. And the sound of male laughter from the door had me stopping, sheepish flushed look on my face as my eyes settled on a man with dark hair and dark brown eyes, heavy on the tattoos. He just sort of reminded me of a biker.

Shit, his name.. I thought to myself, trying to remember what Tyler told me. It came to me when he sat down after pulling off his t shirt and admitting, "Back's killing me.".. Baron Corbin.

He hissed as my hands made contact with his skin and while I slid onto the table behind him, working on his massage, his eyes darted around the room. "You've got a thing for pink." he assessed and I gave a light laugh.

"Yeah."

He groaned a little as I found the tension and began to work it out and I asked him out of curiousity, "Do you own a motorcycle?"

"Do you like 'em?"

"Never ridden one, actually… you just kind of reminded me… Nevermind. It' show about bikers, Sons of Anarchy." I mentally kicked myself and he eyed me, shrugging. "Never seen it. But I have a motorcycle."

I gave a polite grin.

"Maybe you'll see it sometime." was all he said before vanishing out the door. I shook my head at myself and got ready for the next person to come in. No one did, so I got to take a break. I went to concessions and I was on my way back, arms loaded with food and I rounded the corner, almost bumping into someone.

And damned if it wasn't the cackling blonde hen from earlier.

Fuck my life.

She eyed the food and then me and then said "Someone's a pig."

"Someone's asking to get punched in the fucking throat." I mused before I could stop myself.

She laughed. "I doubt it, but hey, if you want to try me, here I am. There is a reason I'm a wrestler and you're just the makeup artist."

" Awww, hon, I'm real hurt." I mumbled sarcastically.

"You're not even worth the waste of time."

"Careful, Charlotte Flair… Otherwise, I'm liable to let my hand slip when I'm putting on your makeup… And you really don't need that." I mused.

"Try it."

"Push me and I will." I stood chest to chest with her, not caring that I was about to drop the super sized Sprite, the nachos and the half a rack of ribs I'd gotten from concessions. If she kept pushing me, I was going to punch her.

Wrestler or not. A monkey can throw a punch. I don't need training to kick her teeth down her throat. Or at least give it a damn good try.

The sudden appearance of Fandango and Tyler eased my churning stomach and we made our way back into the little makeup area.

I fumed the entire time I ate my half rack of ribs.

"She's furious."

"Those two will wind up in a cat fight."

"I've never seen two people just hate each other on sight."

I gave a laugh and said with a shrug, "I don't hate her. I'm just not gonna sit around and take her shit, either."

"Good. that's good. Just watch your back because she can be vindictive."

"Noted. But I have a little venom in me too and I swear to God if she keeps pushin.." I laughed at myself shaking my head as I did so.. I maybe have a little bit of a temper. And that may or may not be a good thing in this little situation I've apparently gone and gotten myself into.

"And I don't think anybody will blame you. She's been running her mouth since she won that title." Fandango mused as Tyler nodded in agreement.

"But if a makeup girl knocked her the fuck out.." I laughed and then said "Like it'd happen, I can't fight my way out of a paper bag." as I took a bite of my ribs and shook my head at myself.

Tyler stood and went to the back, coming out with a pile of napkins. "Messy eater." he mused with a chuckle. I poked out my tongue and pointed out through a mouth full, "If these ribs weren't so damn amazing.." with a groan following.

To sum up the first night on the job.. I've established that I'm working around literal walking specimens of sex… And I've managed to make an enemy out of the current Diva's champion… Oh and I'm apparently a really messy eater.

Not bad for a first day at work, I'd say...


End file.
